25th Hunger Games
by annieeriveraa
Summary: It's time for the first quater quell in which the districts will pick the tributes. Written from the perspective of district 9 tribute Tallia Bell
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to write a Hunger games fanfiction for the 25****th**** Hunger Games. The character used, was originally submitted for a SYOT but they never used her so I thought I would write a Fanfic of my own with her.**

On my bed is a beautiful blue dress that my mother has made for me. That's what she does as a living, makes dresses. Not that she needs to, being the mayor's wife, she needn't work at all. I wouldn't if it was me. I used to help out in her shop but recently I've been very distant from my family. I decided that I would get some breakfast with my friends first, and then get changed into my reaping outfit; I didn't want to spoil it.

Me and my two closest friends, Raina and Avea always go to the one bakery in district 9 for our breakfast and buy a croissant or a bagel or a loaf of bread to share. We have all these luxuries at home of course, but I rarely sit down for a meal with my family anymore.

Today was reaping day, and everyone was nervous around the town as I went to meet Raina and Avea at our usual bench in the market square. This year, it was a quarter quell, meaning that there would be a special twist to the games. Last week, it was announced that each person in the district that wasn't eligible to be reaped had to vote on who they wanted to be in the hunger games. It could be because of hatred or strength, anything, and anyone could be chosen.

Of course, I knew it wouldn't be me. I'm the mayor's daughter, everyone loves me. Yes I can be horrible to people sometimes, but they know what my dad would do to them if they voted for me.

When I met up with Raina and Avea, they were both nervous. I laughed at them cruelly instead of being kind and supportive like most people on reaping day. We entered the bakery and I was surprised to see Riley standing behind the counter. Riley used to be my best friend, but after my sister died, I changed completely. That's when I stopped spending time with my family, that's when I stopped being nice to people. I heard Raina say some cruel joke about Riley, probably something about her hair, or her clothes. Riley came from a very poor family and I used to help her pay for food but ever since we stopped being friends, they started to struggle again.

"Hi Tallia, what can I get you" she said shyly.

I ignored her question, "Where's Cole?" I asked, he was are usual server and the person my parents wanted me to marry.

"I-I-I" we laughed as she stuttered "I'm not sure, getting ready for the reaping probably."

"Shouldn't you be?" Avea asked looking down at her old clothes and messy hair.

"I will after I've worked..." she looked down at the floor.

"We'll have 3 bagels please" I rolled my eyes as I gave her the money. "Thanks" we walked out.

After I had eaten my bagel, I told Raina and Avea that I needed to go the shop for my mom before the reaping

When they had left, I ran towards the back of district, where there is an electric fence which stops us leaving to the rest of the world. It's like were prisoners. Outside district 9, there is nothing but a load of trees; it's easy to get lost if you don't know your way around.

The only way to get over the fence was to climb the tree next to it and then carefully cross over to the next tree which is on the other side of the fence and climb down. At first it was bit tricky, but it got easier and if you touch the fence it could kill you.

When I got to our meeting point, Dean swept me of my feet and spun me around.

"Stop it, stop it you're making me dizzy" I laughed and he put me down.

"I've missed you" he told me, looking into my eyes.

"I know, I've missed you as well. I wish I could get away more often but Avea and Raina would get suspicious"

He rolled his eyes; I knew he didn't particularly like either of my friends. "Y'know we can't hide it forever, you'll have to someone eventually, otherwise you'll have to marry Cole."

"Or we could hope he gets voted for the reaping" I laughed

"Or that" he laughed with me. "Are you worried about today" he had suddenly become more serious.

"Not really" I smiled, trying to reassure him. "I mean everyone adores me" I did my model pose and Dean sprayed some of his water from his water bottle at me, laughing. He lifted me up from the rock I was standing on, and placed me down on the floor next to him like I was a doll. "Yes?" I asked him.

"Come on, we need to practice."

"Really?!" I groaned. When I first met Dean, it was a little after my sister had died. He had lost his little brother in the previous games so he understood how I was feeling. He was the only one who understood how it felt, to have the most important thing in your life be taken away from you. I loved my sister more than anyone in the world, I looked up to her. She taught me everything and if I wasn't with Riley, I was with her. I was angry at everyone, the capital, the district, the peacekeepers. Everyone would give me looks of pity when they saw me and I would snap at them. I didn't want pity, I wanted Eliana back. One day, I lashed out on Dean in the street and we started talking. He told me he could help me get my anger out and he started teaching me how to fight. We'd run away into the woods and spend hours talking and practicing different techniques.

"Yes really" he smiled "IF, you DO get picked for the reaping, I want you to be fully prepared."

"But, I'm not going to. Can't we just spend the last day talking and hugging in the cave?" I said hopefully.

"If you're that sure you won't get picked, then today is just like any other day." I rolled my eyes at him. "Come on; give me your best kick"

We spent ages practicing kicks and punches and ways to avoid people with knives and weapons. It wasn't until the clock chimed at 12, that I knew I had been gone too long.

"Shit, I've been ages!" I quickly grabbed all my stuff and shoved into my bag. "I've got to go get ready for the reaping." I gave him a quick kiss and then ran towards the district.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror, I looked beautiful. Gosh I'm so vain. The dress fit my skinny body perfectly, showing of all my good points. I heard my door creak open and turned round to find my mom walking in to my room.

"You look beautiful" she told me. I didn't say anything, just smiled and turned away. "Do you need me to help you with the corset on the back of the dress?" she asked me.

"No mom!" I yelled at her. "No, I'm fine" I said a bit more calmly. I tried to be nice to her, but all I could see in her face was my sisters, and that made me cry.

She didn't say anything, but she walked towards the door to leave. "I love you" she said before she left.

"Yeah" was all I said in reply.

At one a 'clock, we were all required to make are way to the town square which is just outside my house. Then, if you were between the ages of 12 and 18, you had to sign in by giving a blood sample which they scanned so they could make sure everyone was there. If you weren't, peacekeepers would publically execute you. Well this is what they say, but no one has been brave enough to try and not attend the reapings.

Holding onto my hand was my little sister Alayni. She was 12 and it was her first reaping. It was pretty obvious that she wasn't going to be chosen. There would be uproar in the district if an innocent little 12 year old with no fighting or survival skills whatsoever was chosen.

I saw Dean smiling at me from a distance; I smiled back, and was just about to walk over to him when Cole tapped on my shoulder.

"Oh, Hi Cole" I turned to face him.

"You look beautiful" he told me.

I smiled at him. Cole was good to me, but I didn't love him and I definitely didn't want to marry him.

"Thankyou. I better go though" I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek and made my way to the 15 year old section.

Finally, once everyone had been leaded into the roped areas that marked ages, district nine's escort, Eustacia Ballantynn –honestly they have such stupid names- took to the stage.

"Welcome everyone, I am honoured to be your escort for the first quarter quell." She squealed with excitement "So as you all know, last week you all had to vote on who you wanted to be the tribute this year. Be it for strength, or hatred. So things will be done a little differently this year. In my hand, I have two envelopes. In each of the envelopes, there is a name of the tribute who will be participating in this year's games. Unfortunately, this year, we will not be accepting volunteers. So, May the odds be ever been in your favour"

As the mayor, my father had to do a speech. It's usually the same ever year, but this year, he added something on the end. "Don't worry, whoever is chosen, that we all still love you, and we will be routing for you until the very end."

Eustacia came back onto the stage clapping her hands. "Okay, so as always, we'll start with the girls." She opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of card. Everyone around me was holding hands with each other, so I reached down and grabbed hold of Raina's hand in my left, and Avea's hand in my right.

"This year's female tribute from district nine…." Oh hurry up already, I want to go home "Tallia Bell" My name rang out around the district. I was shocked and I didn't realise that they'd said me, MY name had been called. Everyone was staring at me.

How could this be, everyone adored me. This couldn't be right; they must have got it wrong. I shakily walked towards the steps that would lead me to the stage. When I finally got there, I could see that my father looked like he was about to cry. He was about to lose another daughter, no I couldn't think like that.

I looked in the audience and found Dean. I wanted to cry but I knew that I had to be strong. Everything would be okay. I didn't even hear the name of the boy being called, but when he came onto the stage I knew who it was straight away. It was Gideon, he was 15. Gideon was Riley's twin brother. I wasn't surprised that he had been picked, but I hadn't particularly been expecting it. Gideon tended to stick by himself, never really got into anyone's way. He was strong though, but everyone would overlook him because he is so small from always having little to eat.  
I knew why he had been chosen, everyone knew he was strong, and although it sounds harsh, his family will find it easier to survive with one less mouth to feed. But why was I chosen? Nobody knows about my skill with fighting. I knew that I wasn't nice to people, but I didn't think they hated me enough to send me to my death. I didn't stand a chance in the games. What was I, a skinny little 15 year old. Compared to the big tributes that were bound to come from district 1 and 2, I would be forgettable.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Your tributes, Tallia Bell and Gideon Ashforn."

**I've changed the ending and reuploaded it, as I changed what I wanted to happen in the games. **

**I'm sorry for any grammatical errors. I tried my hardest. **

**Please leave reviews.**

**Annie**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for no chapter. I've been more focused on my other fanfiction. But that is nearly finished, so I will put all my effort into this.**

We were transported from the market square to the District 9 Justice building. I've never seen it before but it looks very similar to my house. All posh, squeaky floors, shiny chairs. I've seen all these posh things before so it is all second nature to me, Gideon however is taken aback by how big and expensive things are. He's going to have a shock when we go to the capital that's for sure.

We walk in silence when finally me and Gideon are separated and put alone in a room. Now I would wait while the people who wanted to see me to say goodbye signed up outside. I wondered if I would even have visitors, seeing as everybody hated me, obviously.

Finally after what seemed like hours, the door opened and my mother, father and younger sister came running in. I allowed my mother to hug me as I knew that it would be hard for her, it would bring back memories from Elianna's games. God, what if it does that to me. What if I go insane thinking about her while I'm there? No. I'm being silly now. I need to stop thinking about the games and think about now. My family are going to be distraught that they're losing another daughter, especially Alayni; she looked up to me even though I was a bitch to her.

After about 20 minutes of me being nice to my family which in its self is a miracle, I was begging for the peacekeeper to come in a take them away. It sounded selfish because although I do love my family, I desperately wanted to see Dean before they took me away to the capital. And of course I wanted to see Avea and Rania, they were my closest friends and I knew that they would be heartbroken that I was leaving. But as the clock ticked and ticked, I was worried that no one else would turn up.

Later, the door opened and the peacekeeper finally escorted Alayni and my mother and father out of the room. Shortly after, the door opened again and in came Dean. I was so pleased. As soon as he came in he pulled me into a tight hug and started whispering strategies into my ear.

"You can do it! I know you can, okay! You can fight. Prove them wrong; prove everyone wrong; the district and the capital. They won't be expecting you to win, you're only a small girl from district nine, but you can Tallia, YOU CAN!" He held my face so I couldn't avoid his eye contact.

"But they'll be so strong" I whined. Just thinking about the size of the guys from the better districts made me want to cry.

"You know what we discussed weeks ago!" and I did know. A couple of weeks ago we had discussed the best strategy for the games in case any of us got chosen. Dean had said the best way to stay alive is to show the careers that you could fight, that you weren't to be forgotten. Try to get with them. They are your best chance at survival in the games.

"What if they don't like me?"

"But they will"

It was too soon before they took him away. I cried as I sat in the room all alone. The only other guest I was expecting was Raina and Avea and then possibly Cole though I wasn't sure if he would, nor did I particularly care. The door opened again and in walked Riley. Now that I hadn't been expecting, I was sure she would have spent all her time with her brother.

"How are you feeling Tallia?" she asked me.

I didn't answer her; I didn't even speak for a while until I finally said. "What are you doing here?" she looked strangely at me. "Why would you even care what happened to me, I've been awful to you."

She looked down at the floor and stayed silent for a while, but I could see by her face, she was thinking what to say. "That's not true"

"Of course it is! I've been a bitch to you ever since my sister died!" I still wouldn't meet her eyes, I knew that I'd been horrid to her, even when I was doing it, but she reminded me of the past, and that made me think of my sister. Thinking of her made me upset, vulnerable, weak, and that was something I couldn't afford to be. I couldn't appear to be whiney and upset all the time, I had to be stronger than that, even more so now.

"Okay, well, maybe you have been pretty bitchy recently, but before that, you saved my life. I don't even think I would be here if it wasn't for you." She emphasised the word 'you'. It was true, I guess. If it wasn't for me giving her money for food, her family would have probably died of starvation. It wasn't easy though, as my father would be furious if he found out. When we'd go out, I'd buy some food and let her take some of it home, as well as giving her leftover food we weren't going to eat.

"Why would you want me to win anyway? What about your brother?" She would obviously want her brother to win, and there's only one victor.

"I just want one of you to come out. I can't lose both of you! Not at the same time, I don't have any other friends, I don't have another brother. Just you and him. I just need one of you to win".

We hadn't really solved anything, and I hadn't quite understood why she had come to see me, but the peacekeepers soon came and took her away. I looked at the small clock in the middle of the wall opposite me. My hour was up, I had no more visitors, and soon I would be escorted to the train by Eustacia along with Gideon. I couldn't believe that Avea and Rania hadn't visited me. I thought they were my friends. No doubt they had already found someone else to cling onto. Guess that shows how much they care about me. I was also a bit surprised that Cole hadn't come. He was in love with me, I knew that. But maybe he understood I didn't feel the same way, I mean, it was a bit obvious. No, I had seen him only minutes before the reaping, and he had been fine with me then. I tried not to dwell on the matter for much longer as, let's face it; I was probably not going to see him ever again.


End file.
